Pirate of Darkness
by ReyNoMuerto
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, el Mundo de los Duelistas fue destruido por la Luz de la Ruina. Ahora, su último superviviente, Haou Judai, parece estar a salvo en un mundo de piratas. Sin embargo, al parecer la Luz no se rendirá hasta acabar con su eterno enemigo, incluso si eso significa acabar también con este otro universo.
1. Prólogo: Dark Hole

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, la editorial Shueisha y Toei Animation.

**Resumen**: Hace mucho tiempo, el Mundo de los Duelistas fue destruido por la Luz de la Ruina. Ahora, su último superviviente, Haou Judai, parece estar a salvo en un mundo de piratas. Sin embargo, al parecer la Luz no se rendirá hasta acabar con su eterno enemigo, incluso si eso significa acabar también con este otro universo.

**Sobre el Duel Monsters**: A pesar de que no me meteré mucho en lo que es el Duel Monsters en sí —las cartas son usadas por Judai para el combate—, habrá referencias al juego, y no descarto la posibilidad de algún duelo completo con sus reglas. Así mismo, usare las traducciones oficiales de las cartas dadas por Konami, y en caso de no tener utilizare las que aparezcan en la Wiki en español de Yu-Gi-Oh! De cualquier manera no utilizare muchas cartas, centrándome más en el mazo de Judai.

**Nombres**: Todos los nombres en lo que respecta a Yu-Gi-Oh! serán los originales de Japón.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Dark Hole**

La Oscuridad parecía ser eterna. No era capaz de ver nada, ni sentir nada. Mucho menos era consciente de quien era él. Podía pensar y tenía conocimientos —y recuerdos— de un mundo que no estaba en la Oscuridad. Un mundo de inmensas estructuras de piedra y acero; de calles pavimentadas con piedra y alquitrán; de ciudades enormes habitadas por millones de personas.

Podía recordar personas, nombres y rostros. A otros seres humanos a quienes sabía había conocido. Conocía un idioma, tenía conocimientos básicos de historia, geografía, ética, filosofía, matemáticas y otras tantas ciencias sociales y exactas más.

Recordaba toda una civilización, pero no quien era. Su nombre, su familia, su vida antes de esa Oscuridad eterna e infinita, eran un conocimiento al que no podía acceder de ninguna manera. Cuando intentaba recordar las ciudades, las ciencias y a algunas personas con las que tal vez interactuó en otra existencia; los conocimientos llegaban a él con una claridad y una facilidad impresionante. Pero, cuando intentaba centrarse en recuerdos más específicos sobre su propia identidad y no la identidad global de un mundo que antes había conocido, un dolor punzante e intenso atravesaba su cabeza; como si esta fuese a partirse en dos.

Así pues, ante el temor a ese dolor, decidió dejar de intentar averiguar quién era realmente y se perdió en la Oscuridad.

Ya no quería recordar las ciudades, los conocimientos y la gente de un mundo perdido. Sólo quería dejar de ser consciente de sí mismo, de lo que era y de lo que posiblemente había perdido. Dejar de existir.

* * *

Las imágenes de un mundo al que no podía volver, pues dentro de él sabía de alguna manera que este ya no existía, dieron paso a otras de universos y mundos cada vez más extraños. Extensiones enormes de bosques y llanuras donde ejércitos de humanos vestidos con pesadas armaduras y blandiendo espadas contra enemigos monstruosos, luchando por la libertad contra los ejércitos de un Señor Oscuro. Naves increíbles capaces de cruzar una galaxia entera, más sin embargo también debían enfrentar a la versión espacial de un nuevo Señor Oscuro. Y guerreros poderosos enfrascados en violentad luchas que hacían colapsar edificios y reducían planetas enteros a nada más que polvo espacial.

Ninjas, samuráis, soldados. Ejércitos provistos de armamento antiguo, moderno o futurista. Guerreros capaces de arrojar rayos de energía, o de realizar hazañas tales como la manipulación de los elementos o veloces cortes con espadas que superaban incluso la velocidad del sonido. Y entonces, mientras más veía todas estas cosas —qué ocurrían en universos distantes y extraños—, la Oscuridad a su alrededor parecía reaccionar. Inmerso en su contemplación de todos estos mundos, de una gama de imágenes que no sabía de dónde venían, pues a diferencia de los conocimientos anteriores estos no parecían ser generador por su propia mente y sus recuerdos. Era más bien como si algo más estuviera mostrándole todo eso.

Pero, al poco tiempo, las imágenes de aquellos mundos y universos fantásticos, desaparecieron.

Nuevamente se encontró flotando solo, a la deriva de aquella Oscuridad. Una Oscuridad que cada vez parecía menos amenazante. Una Oscuridad que a cada momento que pasaba se volvía más y más parte de él. Acogiéndolo en su seno, protegiéndolo, haciéndolo fuerte. Casi podía jurar sentir como la Oscuridad lo acariciaba.

* * *

Debió de haber perdido la consciencia en algún punto, porque cuando se dio cuenta una nueva presencia, distinta a la suya propia y a la de la Oscuridad misma, estaba a su lado. Podía sentir los brazos de una criatura alrededor de él. Abrazándolo de forma protectora.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué aparecía ahora, cuando finalmente se había acostumbrado a la soledad?

No dijo nada, ni se movió. A pesar de todas esas preguntas que rondaban su mente, la calidez que sentía en su pecho ahora que no estaba solo era todo lo que necesitaba. Temía que si hablaba, si es que podía claro está, esa criatura desapareciera y nuevamente se encontraría solo.

—Judai… —Un susurro pareció llenar todo a su alrededor.

¿Judai? Le parecía tan familiar ese nombre. Pero, cuando se concentró en él, la punzada de dolor en su cabeza regresó.

—Judai… —repitió aquel susurro. La Oscuridad alrededor pareció agitarse, como si aquel nombre fuera una piedra lanzaba al centro de un estanque de agua.

Él también sentía una agitación dentro de sí, al igual que la Oscuridad que tan bien conocía y a la que ahora apreciaba como si de una madre se tratara.

—Judai… —El susurro se repitió por tercera vez, agitando todo con una excitación y emoción casi palpables.

Y entonces, la criatura que lo abrazaba se movió. Una mano suave acarició su mejilla derecha, y el cálido aliento de una boca se acercó a su oído izquierdo.

—Judai… —El susurro venía de esa criatura.

Y él comprendió. Judai era su nombre. Lo había sido una y mil veces, en una y mil vidas distintas.

—Ya no queda tiempo, Judai —continuó susurrando aquella criatura—. La Luz lo ha destruido todo en tu mundo. Pero, más allá de las doce dimensiones hay más universos. Debes ir a uno de ellos, pero la luz te seguirá. La Luz no descansara hasta reducir todas las existencias a la Ruina que ella representa.

"Tienes que escucharme Judai, es de vital importancia que conozcas esto. El Oráculo de los Mundos Convergentes accedió a crear una oportunidad para nosotros. No podemos desperdiciarla, de otra manera, todo se habrá perdido.

—Yo —trató de hablar, pero su voz sonó ronca, y el esfuerzo ocasiono que todas las necesidades de su cuerpo, que hasta ese momento parecían no existir, se presentaran. Sintió hambre, frío y sed como nunca antes.

—Judai, no tenemos tiempo. La Luz llegará hasta este lugar pronto. El Oráculo ha estado mostrándote algunos de los muchos universos que existen. Pero, hay uno, uno en el que él confía podremos encontrar la fuerza y los aliados para vencerla. Pronto, él nos lo mostrara. Cuando eso suceda, yo te llevare hasta allí. Y la Gentil Oscuridad que ahora te protege volverá a ser parte de ti como lo fue antes de que la Luz interviniera.

"Judai, cuando estemos en aquel mundo, deberás esperar. El Oráculo ha preparado todo para tu llegada. Cuando estés allá, él se ocupara de que tengas lo necesario para hacer lo que debes.

Quería hablar, pero, justo en esos momentos, su mente se inundó con las imágenes de un nuevo mundo. De océanos casi infinitos, de una armada que defendía una tiranía disfrazada de justicia y de hombres libres que surcaban los océanos sin nada más que sus propios sueños y convicciones.

—Judai, llegó la hora.

—¡Espera! —se forzó a hablar—. ¿Tú vendrás conmigo? Yo…

Un cálido beso fue depositado en sus labios.

—Yo siempre estaré contigo amor. Recuérdalo, el Guardián y Haou siempre estarán juntos.

Judai cerró los ojos. Las imágenes de aquel mundo se volvían más nítidas, y la Oscuridad a su alrededor se agitaba y arremolinaba en torno a él. Y entonces, la Oscuridad comenzó a entrar a su cuerpo, atravesando sus poros y llenando su interior con una fuerza y poder como pocos existían.

Judai sintió el abrazo de la criatura, y su mente comenzó a repetir una y otra vez un nombre.

—Yubel —susurró, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Al principio solo había Oscuridad. Y la Oscuridad creaba vida. Pero luego, la Luz lo corrompió todo. Mientras la Oscuridad puede ser Gentil o Cruel, la Luz sólo puede ser maligna. La Luz destruye, la Luz corrompe. La Luz es fría…

Por eso existe un Rey que es capaz de usar la Oscuridad, para enfrentar a la Luz y mantenerla a raya…

Por eso, nacerá en aquel reino la persona que sostendrá el título de Haou. Cuando la Luz amenace al mundo, un arma ancestral con el nombre de este Rey surgirá. Y la Luz tratara de destruirla…

El Rey nacerá en aquel lugar…

* * *

Nico Robin, de ocho años, cerró el libro. Era una traducción de un Poneglyph hecha por su propia madre. Sus ojos vagaron hasta un mapa, un mapa que indicaba la ubicación de una isla en el East Blue. La isla donde el Rey nacería.

Guardó los papeles y el libro en lo más profundo de la maleta que nunca apartaba de sí. Era, después de todo, la única conexión que le quedaba con su madre y con Ohara.

Seis meses atrás, durante la Buster Call, su madre se había tomado el tiempo para escribir en un trozo de tela una ubicación secreta en una isla cercana. Allí, en un hueco de un árbol en el centro mismo de un frondoso bosque había encontrado una caja con un libro y un diario.

Robin, abrazó la maleta contra su cuerpo.

Toda esa historia de un Rey capaz de usar la Oscuridad para el bien sonaba fantástica. La niña se preguntó si en algún momento conocería esa isla y a ese Rey…

Los sonidos de los marines se escucharon en las cercanías. Nuevamente la habían delatado. Robin apretó aún más la maleta y se preparó para escapar, mientras las lágrimas —tan comunes para ella durante los últimos meses— amenazaban con cubrir nuevamente su rostro.


	2. DDR Different Dimension Reincarnation

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, la editorial Shueisha y Toei Animation.

**Resumen**: Hace mucho tiempo, el Mundo de los Duelistas fue destruido por la Luz de la Ruina. Ahora, su último superviviente, Haou Judai, parece estar a salvo en un mundo de piratas. Sin embargo, al parecer la Luz no se rendirá hasta acabar con su eterno enemigo, incluso si eso significa acabar también con este otro universo.

**Sobre el Duel Monsters**: A pesar de que no me meteré mucho en lo que es el Duel Monsters en sí —las cartas son usadas por Judai para el combate—, habrá referencias al juego, y no descarto la posibilidad de algún duelo completo con sus reglas. Así mismo, usare las traducciones oficiales de las cartas dadas por Konami, y en caso de no tener utilizare las que aparezcan en la Wiki en español de Yu-Gi-Oh! De cualquier manera no utilizare muchas cartas, centrándome más en el mazo de Judai.

**Nombres**: Todos los nombres en lo que respecta a Yu-Gi-Oh! serán los originales de Japón.

* * *

**1**

**D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation**

—¿Un duelista? —preguntó el joven príncipe, de tan solo siete años, a su mentora, mientras apilaba las cartas frente a él.

Desde que su madre se las diera, nunca apartaba esas cartas de sí. Aunque resultaran extrañas para otras personas, incluso su padre; pero para él siempre habían sido una parte más de sí mismo. Una extensión de su propia existencia.

Y solo ahora, cuando finalmente cumplía los siete años, Yubel, el espíritu que siempre lo había acompañado y guiado le hablaba más al respecto. Con esas cartas podía convertirse en un duelista. Pero, a pesar de que la palabra le resultaba muy familiar, no era capaz de comprender del todo su significado.

—Un duelista es la persona que puede usar estas cartas —respondió Yubel, mientras señalaba las cartas sobre la mesa con su larga uña—. Ahora tú eres él último duelista del multiverso, así que tú eres él único que podrá usarlas.

—El último duelista —repitió el niño en voz baja. Una punzada de dolor se formó en su pecho al pensar en eso.

Yubel suspiró. Tarde o temprano Judai lo recordaría todo, no quería siquiera pensar en lo mucho que sufriría cuando eso sucediera.

* * *

Fue cuando Judai cumplió los doce años cuando ocurrió. Uno de los Cipher Pol, específicamente el Primero, que se encontraba asignado al East Blue, comenzó a entrometerse en los asuntos del reino. El padre de Judai, el Rey Kudo, parecía realmente interesado en agradar a los agentes del gobierno, al contrario que su esposa, la Reina Tiye.

Para Tiye resultaba realmente sospechoso que el Gobierno se interesara por las antiguas leyendas del reino tan repentinamente. Tenía la intuición de que había algo más oculto en el asunto. Lo cierto es que ella, siendo nativa del reino de Arabasta en Grand Line, no sabía mucho de las leyendas que rodeaban al reino de Domino del East Blue.

Sabía por los antiguos libros de mitos y leyendas locales que había leído durante su embarazo de la leyenda de un Rey dotado con poderes sobrenaturales capaces de alterar el destino del mundo y que supuestamente nacería de la familia real de Domino. Pero, al final del día parecían ser simples leyendas. O al menos eso parecían, puesto aún no podía sacarse de la mente aquellos sueños que la habían mantenido tan preocupada durante su embarazo.

Veía a un joven castaño rodeado de monstruos de pie en medio de lo que parecía ser una ciudad en ruinas. Una ciudad que parecía ser por mucho más avanzada que todas las que había conocido en el Grand Line o en los cuatro azules. El joven, de no más de unos veinte años, portaba en su mano un extraño dispositivo en el cual colocaba unas cartas. En sus sueños podía ver como al hacer esto más monstruos como los que le rodeaban surgían al parecer de la nada. La ciudad a su alrededor se desintegraba poco a poco, conforme una luz blanca y muy intensa parecía cubrirlo todo. El joven sonreía de forma cancina, mientras una especie de humo negro rodeaba el dispositivo en su brazo y los monstruos que lo rodeaban se lanzaban a una batalla contra la Luz, que sin embargo parecía estar perdida.

¿Simples sueños o premoniciones del futuro? No lo sabía. Su cultura natal tenía una larga tradición en la interpretación de los sueños, aunque ella personalmente nunca había creído mucho en esas cosas. Pero, estos sueños tan vividos que le encogían el corazón y extrañamente la hacían temer por su hijo no nato en aquellos días.

Tiye pasó mucho de su tiempo revisando antiguos libros de leyendas de la nación que ahora corregía con su esposo —fruto de un matrimonio arreglado entre la familia real de Domino y una de las ramas de la familia real de Arabasta, rama que por cierto no tenía acceso al trono—, recordando como una de las sacerdotisas de los antiguos templos de los dioses había instruido a ella y a las otras nobles sobre cómo interpretar los sueños. A menudo, ella decía, estos estaban entrelazados con la historia y el futuro de un reino.

Su búsqueda la había llevado hasta lo más recóndito de la biblioteca del palacio. Allí, a pocos días del nacimiento de Judai, había encontrado una extraña caja con dos contenidos igual de extraños. Un artefacto muy similar al que venía en sus sueños. Era una especie de "pulsera" —no encontraba otra palabra para describirlo— que unía una especie de disco metálico del cual emergían dos "alas" una pequeña y otra más grande. Entre el disco y las alas había una caja cuadrada donde al parecer se colocaba otra pieza. De igual manera las alas estaban cubiertas de cinco espacios rectangulares donde se indicaba se colocaba otra cosa —¿cartas?— y cinco aberturas bajo estas donde al parecer se podía introducir algo más.

El segundo objeto en la caja era un pequeño estuche de piel. Al abrirlo, se encontró con un mazo de cartas. Parecían estar hechas de cartón aunque recubiertas con una capa de algo duro o transparente, tal vez marfil o algo similar.

La reina Tiye devolvió los artículos a la caja y los oculto en el mismo lugar.

Pero, a partir de ese día, sus sueños se volvieron más nítidos.

El niño nació muy sano. El Rey Kudo quiso llamarlo como su padre, pero Tiye se opuso. Ella sabía que el niño solo podía tener un nombre, así que lo llamó Judai.

Los sueños de Tiye comenzaron a volverse escasos, pero ahora cuando los tenía veía a su hijo en vez de a un joven desconocido.

Con el paso del tiempo, conforme Judai crecia, comenzó a notar que era distinto a los otros niños. No se relacionaba mucho con los demás hijos de nobles, sino que prefería la soledad y en más de una ocasión lo había escuchado conversar con amigos imaginarios. Y al igual que ella su esposo también. Como buena madre, preguntó a su hijo por los seres con los que le hablaban. A grandes rasgos Judai le describió a un grupo variopinto de espíritus. Los cuales, según dijo, estaban encerrados en la biblioteca. Algunas de sus descripciones le recordaron aquellas cartas que había visto hacía tantos años.

El rey Kudo estaba molesto. Su hijo y heredero no podía ser un demente. Tiye le había discutido el que se expresara de esa forma de Judai.

Kudo, quien era un hombre robusto y de rostro algo deforme, sonrió con malicia.

—¿Qué puedes tú saber? En tu familia seguro la locura es común debido al calor del desierto. Pero, escuchame bien, no dejare que mi familia se hunda en la vergüenza. Bastante tuve con que me obligaran a casarme contigo.

Tiye se tragó su orgullo, e hizo lo que creía era mejor para su hijo.

Volvió a la biblioteca en busca de aquella caja, extrajo el estuche y se lo dio a su hijo en su cumpleaños.

Judai fue muy feliz con sus cartas. Pero Tiye le hizo prometer una cosa: pasará lo que pasará, debía mantener a esos espíritus en secreto.

Y ahora, con la llegada de los agentes del CP1 a Domino, Tiye estaba nerviosa. El mismo presentimiento que la obligara a investigar sus sueños y a entregar esas cartas a Judai, ahora le decía que el tiempo con su hijo se agotaba.

Siendo el joven príncipe de uno de los reinos más acaudalados del East Blue, Judai tenía ya responsabilidades. Entre ellas prepararse para algún día regir el reino y representarlo ante el Gobierno Mundial.

Como tal, la búsqueda de una esposa apropiada había comenzado. Algo que por cierto, tenía muy molesto al joven príncipe.

Tiye estaba preocupada por el destino de su hijo, intuyendo que el tiempo se le agotaba. Así pues, al mismo tiempo que su esposo se reunía con el funcionario del Gobierno, mandó a llamar a Judai al jardín más alejado y recóndito del palacio; sitio que se había convertido en su refugio desde que había llegado al palacio trece años atrás.

—Me llamaste, madre —dijo Judai, con el habitual tono formal que su instructor le había infundido a base de castigos; para la molestia de Tiye.

—Sí, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, algo que te servirá en el futuro.

—Si es sobre el matrimonio con la princesa de Goa yo…

La reina negó con la cabeza. Ella era una de las pocas personas con las que Judai podía ser un poco más libre, por lo cual, las quejas que sabía no podía decirle a su padre se las decía a ella.

—Es algo más importante que la política —dijo la reina.

Judai avanzó por el camino empedrado, entre las diversas plantas florales y se sentó junto a su madre en una banca de hierro forjado frente a un estanque adornado con lotos.

—¿Has notado las visitas de los funcionarios últimamente?

—Como podría no hacerlo. Se pasean por el palacio como si fuera su casa. Y uno de ellos, el rechoncho pequeño, tiene una mirada muy siniestra.

La reina asintió.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Judai se volvió a verla con ojos interrogantes.

—¿Padre hizo algo que molestara al gobierno?

La reina sonrió un poco, mientras sus ojos color zafiro enviaban a Judai una mirada algo triste.

—No es nada de eso, es sólo que… llamémoslo intuición de madre —suspiró—. Últimamente yo…

Se hizo un silencio de varios segundos. Hasta que finalmente Judai lo rompió:

—Madre, ¿qué te preocupa?

Tiye se agachó y se colocó frente a su hijo, puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo obligó a verla directo a la cara. Era una mujer alta, y a pesar de tener a penas poco más de treinta años, ya se le notaba el peso de la edad. Una consecuencia de tener un marido como Kudo.

—Si algo realmente malo llega a pasar, quiero que vayas a la biblioteca. Allí, en la tercera sala, bajo el quinto librero, encontraras una trampilla. Dentro hay una caja. Extrae su contenido y usalo para defenderte. Y una cosa más, a partir de hoy, no te apartes de tus cartas.

—Madre…

—Sólo promete que lo harás.

Judai guardó silencio, observando el semblante triste de la reina Tiye.

—Lo prometo —dijo finalmente.

* * *

Esa noche, la cena tuvo como invitado al agente Apu —el hombre al que Judai consideraba desagradable—. Era una cena formal, por lo que Judai y la Reina estaban presentes en el inmenso salón-comedor del palacio. Era una sala enorme decorada en un estilo propio de los grandes salones de banquetes del West Blue. Una inmensa mesa de roble, sillas para al menos una veintena de invitados y paredes adornadas con retratos de los antepasados del rey.

—Sabe, joven príncipe —dijo el agente Apu mientras se servía una gigantesca porción de carne de Rey Marino—, estuve hablando con su padre esta tarde sobre las interesantes leyendas que tiene el reino. Sobre todo el mito de Haou.

—Me disculpara, Apu-san, pero no estoy muy familiarizado con la leyenda.

—Claro, claro. Según sé pocos los saben.

—Es costumbre —intervino el rey con un tono algo pomposo— contar esa leyenda al príncipe Heredero hasta los quince años. Pero, igualmente es una simple leyenda. Esas tradiciones ya no aportan nada al reino. Así que no veo mal que lo sepa ahora.

La reina encontró molesta la actitud de ambos hombres, pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno, pero no negara, su alteza, de que es una leyenda interesante —prosiguió el agente Apu—. Un rey capaz de usar poderes, comparables a los de una Akuma no Mi, para controlar a los monstruos.

—Fantasiosa, diría yo —respondió el Kudo.

—Pero, dígame, ¿cómo es que, según la leyenda, este poderoso rey guerrero lograra esto?

—Algo ridículo. Cartas. Como si en unos simples trozos de papel pudiera haber un poder digno de un rey.

El agente soltó una desagradable risotada.

—Puede ser, puede ser. Pero, tal vez haya una Akuma no Mi involucrada.

—O tal vez el supuesto rey es un duelista —murmuró Judai.

—¿Cómo dice, joven príncipe? —preguntó el agente Apu.

Judai le dirigió la mirada y no le gusto lo que encontró. El hombre sonreía de forma maliciosa y había un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Apu-san.

—Sí, verdad que tiene sentido que se deba a uno de los frutos malditos del océano.

La conversación decayó a otros temas después de eso; pero Judai no pudo dejar de pensar durante el resto de la noche que ese agente se traía algo muy turbio entre manos.

* * *

El CP1 obtuvo el permiso del rey Kudo para crear una base de operaciones en la capital de Domino. Domino era una isla cercana a la Reverse Mountain, la entrada del Grand Line; por lo que, con la era pirata en pleno apogeo, parecía ser el lugar ideal para que el Gobierno Mundial afianzara su poder sobre el East Blue en su intento por frenar un poco la gran avalancha de nuevos piratas que zarpaban en busca del One Piece.

Sin embargo, pocos sospechaban la posibilidad de un motivo más oscuro para tal acción.

* * *

El día que Judai cumplió los quince años, despertó por la mañana con la sensación de que se le hacía tarde para algo de suma importancia. Tal vez, meditó más tarde mientras se preparaba para el día, era debido a esos extraños sueños que lo venían persiguiendo desde que el CP1 instalara su base en la capital.

Se vistió con una playera negra y una chaqueta roja, además de sus clásicos pantalones azules. A su padre le molestaba que usara lo que él llamaba "ropa de plebeyo" pero eso a Judai le tenía sin cuidado. A él lo único que le importaba era tener algo de comodidad. Los nobles y sus tradiciones podían irse al…

—Estas algo decaído hoy —escuchó a Yubel, mientras tomaba su mazo de cartas de la mesita de noche y lo guardaba en el pequeño estuche de su cinturón que había mandado a construir para él.

—No es nada, Yubel —trató de restarle importancia al asunto, pero la mirada del espíritu le demostró que no creía nada. Con algo de molestia al no poder engañar a su guardián, finalmente confesó—: volví a tener otro de esos sueños.

—¿Qué fue esta vez?

Yubel siempre se mostraba realmente interesada en lo que Judai soñaba, por lo que no le resultó del todo extraño que quisiera saber más detalles.

—Tuve la impresión de que llegaba tarde a un examen muy importante.

—¿Un examen?

—Lo sé, suena ridículo. Para mi mala suerte los exámenes vienen a mí y no al revés.

Yubel negó con la cabeza. Judai jamás cambiaría sin importar cuántas vidas viviera. Sin embargo, el hecho de que soñara con un examen muy importante él día que cumplía quince años no era del todo ridículo para ella. Ya en el pasado Judai había soñado con detalles así que parecían insignificantes. A veces mencionaba a Sho, a Johan o a Manjoume mientras dormía. Incluso un par de veces a Yugi Muto, su gran ídolo a quien nunca había conseguido superar. Pero, en especial mencionaba mucho a Asuka.

Judai abandonó la habitación e hizo su habitual recorrido por el palacio real, saludando a cuanto empleado encontraba —otra de sus acciones que usualmente molestaba mucho a su padre—. Llegó al comedor donde desayunaba con la reina Tiye y su característica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Buenos días…

Su sonrisa murió casi al instante, su padre y el Agente Apu estaban allí.

—Buenas días joven príncipe —saludó el agente, mientras su padre le enviaba una mirada de reprimenda debido a su vestuario.

Judai se sentó en su sitio tratando de parecer lo más normal posible. Saludó con amabilidad al agente y trató de no antagonizar mucho con su padre como venía haciendo desde hacía ya unos meses.

* * *

La noche de ese mismo día, Judai se encontraba en su habitación ordenando sus cartas. Unos días atrás Yubel había decidido que era momento de que aprendiera realmente como era que se usaban. Aunque no hubiera más duelistas con los que sostener duelo —salvo la propia Yubel—, como heredero del título de Haou era su obligación conocer a la perfección cual era el funcionamiento de las cartas, tanto dentro como fuera de un duelo.

Sería cerca de la medianoche, cuando el cansancio finalmente hizo mella en él y decidió irse a dormir. Entró en su baño privado para cambiarse de ropa y fue cuando notó que algo estaba mal.

Una especie de sexto sentido le hizo ponerse en guardia. Yubel apareció a su lado y asintió con la cabeza hacia él, dándole a entender que ella también lo había percibido. El ambiente había cambiado y presagiaba peligro.

Judai tomó sus cartas y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación. El pasillo estaba oscuro. Avanzó con cuidado en la dirección a la parte este del palacio —lugar donde estaba la biblioteca—, con Yubel aún visible detrás de él.

Una explosión sacudió el lugar y los gritos se hicieron presentes. Judai reconoció las voces de algunas de las sirvientas y los guardias reales.

Judai escuchó pasos en los pasillos y se ocultó en las sombras como Yubel le había mostrado. Los pasos resultaron ser de Mahado, capitán de una de las tropas estacionadas en el palacio. Detrás de él venían algunos de sus subordinados.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Mahado.

—¡No lo sabemos! Al parecer la capital está bajo ataque pirata. Intentamos comunicarnos con el CP1 y la base de los marines pero la comunicación parece estar cortada…

—¿Piratas? —murmuró Judai una vez que los guardias se habían ido, por la dirección de seguro hacía su habitación.

—Demasiado conveniente que no puedan contactar con los representantes del gobierno justo ahora —escupió Yubel. Desde hacía años que sospechaba de las verdaderas intenciones del tal agente Apu—. Vamos a la biblioteca.

Judai dudó un momento. Prefería ir a ver si su madre estaba bien. Pero, recordó la promesa que había hecho años atrás. Ante cualquier problema o amenaza real, debía ir a la biblioteca y recuperar lo que su madre le había indicado. Una vez que lo tuviera, volvería a asegurarse que ella estuviera bien.

El camino a la biblioteca fue complicado. Más explosiones, cada vez más cercanas al palacio, sumado al pánico general de los guardias del palacio, bloqueaban su camino cada poco tiempo. La biblioteca estaba al lado contrario del refugio preparado para ocasiones como esa, por lo que dejarse ver por sus propios guardias no era una opción.

Finalmente, llegó a la biblioteca. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. Todas las fuerzas se debían de estar concentrando en las puertas del palacio para evitar la entrada de los enemigos. Desde las ventanas de esta pudo ver parte de la ciudad en llamas, y las explosiones de los cañones en la lejanía, cerca de la costa.

Judai buscó la trampilla de la que su madre le había hablado. Justo cuando la encontró y estaba por abrirla, una bala de cañón golpeó la ventana e hizo añicos parte de los libreros.

—Estuvo cerca —dijo Judai, al ver que el fuego comenzaba a escasos dos metros de donde él estaba de pie.

Finalmente abrió la trampilla y extrajo el objeto del que su madre le había hablado.

—Un Duel Disk —dijo Yubel, mientras sonreía.

—¿Esto es un Duel Disk? —preguntó Judai mientras observaba el desconocido pero a la vez familiar aparato.

—Rápido, colocalo en tu brazo izquierdo e introduce la baraja en la ranura grande —ordenó Yubel, y Judai se apresuró a obedecerla.

—Vaya, Príncipe Judai —escuchó la voz del agente Apu.

Judai se volvió para verlo de pie en la puerta, franqueado por otros dos agentes. Por su aspecto a diferencia de él estos si eran combatientes.

—¿No le parece muy irresponsable estar aquí mientras hay un ataque pirata?

—Lo mismo podría decir —se atrevió a responderle—. Cualquiera pensaría que deberían de estar ayudado a combatir a los piratas.

—Bueno, sería una lástima que la familia real sufriera perdidas en este desafortunado incidente. Así pues, vine a asegurarme de que eso no suceda. Tengo órdenes directas del Gobierno Mundial de asegurar su seguridad a cualquier costo.

Judai se tensó. Realmente había algo muy mal con esas personas.

Uno de los agentes se movió rápidamente y se colocó junto a Judai. El castaño dio un salto instintivo hacia un lado mientras sacaba una de las cartas del mazo. Y la colocaba en el Duel Disk.

De inmediato, un hombre vestido con un traje verde apareció en el lugar.

—Interesante —escuchó a Apu, y de inmediato los dos agentes que lo acompañaban atacaron a Judai. Sin embargo, el hombre o criatura se apresuró a bloquearlos, deteniendo el puño de uno y la patada de otro justo a tiempo antes de golpearan a Judai.

—Vaya forma de poner a salvo a un noble —ironizó el castaño.

—¿Qué hacen? ¡Atrápenlo! —ordenó Apu, al ver como Judai comenzaba a correr hacia otra de las puertas de la biblioteca. El hombre verde logró evitar que uno de los hombres lo siguiera, pero el segundo se interpuso entre la puerta y Judai.

Durante su carrera, Judai sacó una nueva carta y al igual que la anterior la puso en una de las ranuras del disco, esta vez de las que había en un costado. Al instante, un extraño artefacto giratorio rodeado de descargas eléctricas apareció frente a él impidiéndole al agente atraparlo.

Judai salió hacia el pasillo y corrió rápidamente en dirección a la escalera del sótano. Detrás de él podía escuchar como el agente Apu apuraba a sus agentes a seguirlo.

El sótano era un libertando de pasillos y habitaciones por el que solo los miembros de la familia real y los guardias del palacio sabían cómo moverse. Si conseguía llegar al refugio.

—Salgamos de aquí —ordenó Yubel, mientras flotaba a su lado.

—No, el refugio es un lugar seguro…

—¡Judai, el gobierno quiere capturarte, ir allí sería como entregarse voluntariamente!

Judai se detuvo en seco.

—Madre está allí.

—Es lo mismo. Ahora que el CP1 ha mostrado sus verdaderas intenciones, lo mejor es tratar de huir.

—¿Y a dónde nos dirigiremos? Seguro que hay agentes apostados por toda la isla.

—Entonces lo mejor es dirigirnos al puerto más cercano y salir de aquí.

Judai negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Yubel tenía razón, pero no podía dejar atrás a su madre. Yubel soltó un suspiro sabiendo perfectamente lo que Judai estaba pensando.

—Judai, tenemos que irnos.

—¡No voy a dejarla!

—Sé que es difícil, pero, debes entender… Si el Gobierno te captura todo habrá acabado.

—Pero ella…

Lo pasos de los agentes del gobierno se escuchaban en las cercanías. Judai comenzó a correr nuevamente en dirección al refugio. Yubel soltó un suspiro y volvió a su carta.

El conocimiento de Judai sobre los túneles le daba ventaja, pero no mucha. Al parecer los miembros del CP1 habían investigado bien el palacio. De hecho, a Judai no le extrañaría que su propio padre les hubiera facilitado un plano del sótano. El hombre no solo era un maldito elitista, sino además también un lame botas del gobierno.

Finalmente, Judai consiguió llegar al refugio. En la entrada se encontraba Mahado. Era un hombre alto, moreno y musculoso.

—¡Príncipe Judai, habíamos estado buscándolo! —lo reprendió en cuanto lo vio llegar.

—Mi madre… ¿dónde está? —se apresuró a preguntar Judai.

—La reina Tiye… —Mahado bajó la cabeza—. Uno de los disparos consiguió derrumbar parte de uno de los túneles mientras ella…

Judai cerró los ojos y entró en el refugio.

Su madre estaba tendida en el suelo mientras el médico del palacio y algunas de las sirvientas se ocupaban de ponerla lo más cómoda posible. Al otro lado de la habitación el Rey Kudo se limitaba a vociferar a los soldados sobre su pobre actuación al haber permitido que su vida se viera amenazada —el rey tenía una leve cortada en el brazo y una hinchazón en el rostro, probablemente debido a los trozos de vidrio de las ventanas y alguna roca que le hubiera golpeado—. No parecía muy preocupado por Tiye.

—¡Madre! —exclamó Judai y rápidamente corrió hacia ella.

La reina trató de incorporarse al escuchar la voz de su hijo, pero el médico se apresuró a volver a acostarla en el suelo.

—Su alteza no debe esforzarse.

Judai se arrodilló junto a ella y tomo su mano entre las suyas.

—Judai, no hay tiempo… debes ponerte a salvo… —dijo ella, de forma entrecortada. Su respiración era complicada. Su brazo izquierda estaba totalmente destrozado y había una herida enorme en su vientre, la cual el médico trataba de cerrar desesperadamente. Además, su rostro y sus piernas estaban cubiertas de toda clase de pequeñas cortadas y morados producto de las esquirlas.

—¿Qué tontería? Este es el lugar más seguro en estos momentos —espetó el rey con dureza. Judai sintió que la sangre le hervía por dentro.

—Necesitamos conseguir más ayuda —dijo el médico, mientras se ponía de pie—. Su alteza necesita…

—¡Nadie abrirá esa puerta! —ordenó el rey ante esto—. No hasta que consigan expulsar a esos malditos piratas de la ciudad.

Judai se puso de pie y se volvió hacia su padre.

—¿Qué tontería dices? ¡Madre está muriendo!

—Su vida no vale…

Judai avanzó hasta el hombre y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que cayera al piso.

—¡Tú, mocoso desagradecido!

—¡Cállate de una maldita vez! Buscare ayuda para mi madre y me importa una mierda lo que tú pienses.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del refugio se abrió y el agente Apu junto con sus dos hombres entraron al lugar.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a su padre, príncipe —dijo el hombre, más con sorna que otra cosa.

Kudo se puso de pie mientras se sobaba la mejilla donde su hijo lo había golpeado.

—Apu, espero que el asunto de los piratas este resuelto.

—Casi, su alteza. Pero, ahora lo que importa es poner a salvo al príncipe.

Ante esto, Tiye comenzó a revolverse en el suelo. Su instinto maternal le decía que su hijo estaba en peligro. Tenía que ponerse de pie. Tenía que protegerlo.

—¡Ah, la reina Tiye! —dijo el agente Apu—. Se ve realmente mal. Doctor, ¿no cree que sería mejor acabar con su agonía?

—¿Cómo se atreve? —espetó Judai ante eso. Mientras caminaba hacia su madre.

La reina volvió su rostro hacia él. Y luego hacia el agente Apu.

—Por favor… —musitó.

—No se preocupe, su alteza, Judai estará en buenas manos. El Gobierno Mundial se encargara de protegerlo. Después de todo, es el último duelista.

Judai envió una mirada envenenada al agente. Justo en el momento que la guardia real entraba al lugar, precedida por Mahado.

—¡Mahado, por favor protege a Judai! —gritó la reina, haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. El médico se apresuró a ayudarla. Estaba en un estado lamentable, y para colmo la presencia del agente Apu la estaba sometiendo a una gran tensión.

Mahado no sabía que decir. No entendía lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué dices mujer? —preguntó el rey Kudo en igual estado de confusión.

—Bueno, bueno. Ahora, príncipe, porque no nos acompaña —intervino Apu.

—No… no se lo lleven… —La reina trató de levantarse, provocando que su herida se abriera nuevamente, ante la mirada desesperada del médico.

—Qué miseria —dijo el agente Apu, mientras sacaba la pistola y disparaba directo a la frente de Tiye.

La cabeza de la reina golpeó el suelo con fuerza, mientras restos de sangre y sesos salpicaban el lugar. Judai observó su rostro sin poder creerlo. Por un instante, mientras la mirada de la reina se posaba en él, le pareció que ella le sonreía. Sin perder tiempo Judai se precipitó hacia donde estaba y arrojándose contra su pecho comenzó a llorar.

Los guardias reales se pusieron en guardia y dos de ellos atacaron al agente Apu, pero uno de sus subordinados los detuvo al instante, moviéndose a una gran velocidad y atacándolos con su dedo directo al pecho. Su dedo atravesó la armadura y la carne derribándolos como si hubieran recibido un disparo.

Judai apretó los puños mientras Mahado se transformaba en un jabalí humanoide debido a su Akuma no Mi.

—Está es una orden directa del Gobierno Mundial —dijo Apu, mientras extraía un documento del bolsillo interno de su saco—: El príncipe Judai debe ser llevado de inmediato a Marineford. Siendo esta una orden directa, cualquier intento de ustedes por impedirla será tomado como traición al gobierno.

—¿Pero qué demonios significa eso? —preguntó el Rey Kudo.

—La existencia de Haou puede ser una amenaza para el gobierno. Y como tal debe ser tratada. Todas las pistas indican que el príncipe Judai es Haou, por lo tanto deberá ser puesto bajo la jurisdicción del gobierno.

—¿Jurisdicción? —espetó Mahado—. ¡No hable del príncipe como si fuera un objeto!

El agente Apu sonrió con malicia ante esto.

—Haou es un arma poderosa, por lo tanto debe estar en manos del gobierno. No se engañen, un ser como él es todo, menos humano.

—¡Son sólo leyendas! —exclamó el Rey—. El gobierno no puede quitarme a mi heredero solo por una tonta leyenda. Mi linaje.

—Su alteza, aún puede tener otro heredero. El Gobierno Mundial entiende su preocupación. Sería una lástima que un linaje tan noble se perdiera.

Judai se levantó y dirigió una mirada fría a Apu.

—¡Protejan al príncipe! —ordenó Mahado a sus soldados, quienes rápidamente se reagruparon—. Me importa una mierda el Gobierno Mundial, no desobedeceré la última orden de su alteza. Tendrán que pasar por sobre nosotros para llegar a él.

—Si así debe ser.

Los dos agentes atacaron con rapidez acabando con la mayoría de los guardias rápidamente. Sin embargo, Mahado consiguió frenarlos en el acto, estallando una lucha. Mientras, los pocos guardias que quedaban en pie se agrupaban alrededor del príncipe. El rey Kudo, por su parte, retrocedió hasta quedar contra uno de los muros del refugio.

—Judai, invocame —el susurró de Yubel pareció llenar la habitación.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó el joven príncipe, al tiempo que su mano se posicionaba sobre las cartas.

Apu se dio cuenta de sus movimientos y rápidamente apuntó con su arma. Tenía muy buena puntería, pero desafortunadamente los guardias reales eran muy agiles. Al tiempo que apretaba el gatillo uno de estos consiguió cubrir con su cuerpo a Judai, recibiendo de lleno el disparo. Los guardias restantes rápidamente cubrieron el hueco en la defensa dejado por la caída de su compañero.

—Maldición —masculló Apu, al tiempo que recargaba su arma.

Mientras, Mahado se veía en problemas para contener a los dos agentes del gobierno. Era por mucho uno de los mejores peleadores del reino, pero como era de esperarse el gobierno había enviado a dos de sus mejores agentes para asegurar la captura del príncipe.

La atención de los presentes, sin embargo, se vio atraída al momento que una extraña criatura hizo acto de presencia. Un monstruo, pensaron todos de inmediato. Su cuerpo era una especie de representación bizarra del yin y el yang, mitad hombre mitad mujer. Con dos enormes alas como de murciélago emergiendo de su espalda, piel morada y una mirada burlona en el rostro.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —gritó el agente Apu al tiempo que apuntaba con su pistola y hacía un disparo. Sin embargo, la bala se detuvo en el mismo momento que golpeó contra el grotesco ojo amarillo que tenía al centro de la frente. Ante la sorpresa de todos, la misma bala cambio su curso para golpear a Apu en la pierna derecha.

El líder del CP1 cayó al suelo mientras se sujetaba la pierna herida y daba alaridos de dolor.

—¿Quién es el siguiente? —preguntó con sorna la criatura mientras dirigía una mirada burlona a los dos agentes.

Estos no perdieron tiempo y dejaron su batalla con un agotado Mahado para atacar al monstruo.

Esto demostró ser un gran error. Puesto que al instante se encontraron siendo quienes recibían todo el daño de cualquier ataque que intentaran contra la criatura.

Judai estaba asombrado. El poder de Yubel era impresionante, pero se dio cuenta de que entre más permaneciera en el mundo físico, más cansado se ponía él. Yubel pareció darse cuenta de esto, ya que sin perder tiempo acabo con los dos agentes y un desfallecido Apu.

Judai, totalmente agotado, se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente al tiempo que Yubel desaparecía.


End file.
